


Freed (Eames x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: A mysterious yet well known Architect was being being held captive by a Millionaire, and Cobb and the others are assigned to extract information from you, who is the the closest lead.





	1. Chapter 1

"Heading straight to the bar I see..." Eames remarked, as he watched the woman hail the bartender, "Good Heavens! That's one sad secretary" he exclaimed , with his hands in his pockets.

"Harper doesn't exactly seem like the boss of the year so, _sad_ won't be a surprise" Arthur snapped back coolly, making Eames roll his eyes. Their usual banter never did go away, Dom seemed to have noticed.

"Well...doesn't matter, cause she's the only one will know about Nova's whereabouts" he said, as he stood behind the two at the Bar entrance.

It was not too long ago when Professor Stephen Miles shared an anonymous message with Dominic Cobb that he received via telegram, which seemed equally traditional and untraceable. There was news of a talented architect known as ' Nova' who went missing for a few years. The telegram seemed to have been Nova's cry for help after all this time, claiming to be taken financially hostage by a billionaire Paul Harper.

Moving towards a table in the corner, the three of them took a seat in order to appear inconspicuous.

"If Nova is such a huge deal, does this mean Harper is aware of extraction or even the concept of inception?" Arthur asked, as he narrowed his eyes with confusion. Dom shook his head.

"Highly unlikely, since Nova was trapped by Harper cause of petty issue..."

"... like refusing to approve a project Harper wanted to carry out?" Eames finished the sentence, whilst studying the woman carefully. Dom nodded.

"Eames...it's crucial you somehow get the secretary to open up about Nova." Dom looked at the Englishman, "I have a feeling she would be very helpful"

It was quite evident. In their opinion, even by the body language she had with Harper at their arrival to the hotel, only a fool could not spot how she clearly hated her boss.

"Alright, " Eames said, standing up to straighten his jacket "All set"

***********************

The clink of the ice cubes woke you from your trail of thoughts as the bartender placed the drink in front of you. Being on a slump was your default mood recently and you hated every single moment of it. Moistening your lips with whiskey was always an escape. Escape from Harper, escape from your mundane life, escape from everything. You savored the way it burned inside of you as you slowly took a sip.

Clicking your tongue, you threw your head back when suddenly you averted your head to find _him_ standing next to you.

"Whiskey, neat please" he said.

You studied his profile as he spoke. Quickly you turned your head forward as you felt his eyes on you. As you continued to take a few more sips, you began to recall what your eyes just witnessed.

To be honest, you definitely liked what you saw. Despite the questionable choice of clothes, he still managed to look handsome. The suave and confidence oozed through him effortlessly. All that you managed to feel in his aura. And that voice, you replayed it in your mind repeatedly. The mere scenario of a smooth talking mystery man approaching you at a watering hole, did not require any imagining anymore. The glimpse was too short indeed. You craved for another look again. And thanks to the bartender, you finally did as he placed the drink in front of man.

The memory was refreshed instantly the moment your eyes fell on his lips, yet your cheeks reminded you of your daring nature when they started to burn as he noticed your stare. With a small smile, he nodded in greeting, exiting the bar table. It had been a while since you felt excitement like this, especially when it was incited by someone else. You were also reminded of how rusty you really were.

As he walked over to their table, Eames and Cobb exchanged nods in from afar.

"So he distracted her then?" Arthur whispered into Dom's ear.

"Yes, enough time for the dose to added" he replied, looking at the bartender, who turned out to be Yusuf.

With the glass in hand, you slowly swayed over to one of the tables. Lowering yourself to one red velvet armchair, you made sure to take a quick peak around, hoping you'd see the mystery man somehow. Spotting him conversing with some supposed group of friends or business associates in the far end, you sighed heavily, slowly leaning against the velvet cushion whilst sipping in your drink.

You didn't know if it were the quick sips, but somehow you body urged you to stretch your arm out, and place the glass on the table in front of you for its own safety, for you suddenly felt weak.

The velvet material felt soft and comfortable against your clothed body. Readjusting in your seat, you fought so hard to not close your eyes for a few seconds, but those heavy eyelids won, finally.

***********************

The dusky sky was bright pink, mixed with grey. Rays of the sun shining through the glass walls, gave a particular ambience to the dim lit bar, which was situated on the highest floor all the sudden. You placed your manicured fingers on the glass, looking down at your black evening gown with a plunging neckline. You exhaled deeply.

You were dreaming.

People conversing filled the bar around you, but you never really heard anything. It did not matter.

But a familiar sense of excitement came over you when you saw a figure walking towards you from the distance.

It was him.

Looking down at your drink, you immediately turned to find him sitting next to you within a millisecond.

"Your outfit ..." he began, "its quite..ravishing" those words sounded heavenly when they left his lips. You couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" you replied, bringing the drink over to your lips, "I guess I feel much more comfortable here"

You said, as you put the drink back on the table, next to an sketch pad with a with a few visible drawings.

"You draw?"

"Of course I draw, it's my j-" you paused, then chuckling later, "never mind. Anyways like I said, I'm way more comfortable here ...than reality"

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, "But...why would you say that? You're young..." he fully turned himself towards you, "You're beautiful..." you suddenly felt your heart beat fast. He leaned forward,

"...you're free to take on the world"

You chuckled, suppressing your quickening pulse. Brushing your hair to the side, your neck and shoulder remained exposed before him.

"Nonsense!" You somehow adored the way he pronounced it in his British tongue, "That's just the work stress talking"

This time it was you who fully turned to him. His attempt of comfort moved you, making him even harder to resist.

"You can do whatever you want" he said, "even make the right call" his voice grew softer. You scoffed,

"How on earth can I save myself?" You muttered softly into your drink.

"Sorry?"

"Again ..never mind" you looked back at him, you didn't want your frustration to come in between this wonderful moment.

"So..." you began, " you're saying I can do whatever I want huh?" He smiled.

"Of course darling..." you felt butterflies as he said the d-word.

"...the world is your oyster"

Your ears were certainly spoiled by his honey infused seduction of a voice. Staring into his eyes so captivating, his lips became the next point of focus for you.

Frankly, you found him attractive and he was generous enough to appear before you while you were on a break from reality. Besides, this dream version of himself didn't hesitate to charm you. You were positively falling for him.

Courage didn't exactly come to you when you first laid eyes on him. But here you seemed to be filled with it.

So...why not? The world is your oyster.

You pushed yourself forward in an instant before another word escaped his lips, so that you could quieten him with yours pressed against them instead.

***********************

Eames was not accustomed to being the surprised one. He had hoped to find answers, hoped for another successful extraction, along with a generous reward. But instead, he began to grow even more confused of his own self with your kiss being held responsible.

Although he did admit, this was quite a development. Never did he expect to feel a sense of attraction quite strong as this. The fact this was all new to him, made it even more exciting for the charismatic forger.

For a few seconds, you wondered whether this was a regretful move as he sat there frozen. The slight instinct to pull away was then defied by his hand holding you by the forearm with force, sending your body into overdrive when you felt a push from his own lips to you.

_To hell with it._

Pulling you closer, he made you forget about everything else as you stumbled out of your high chair, slumping on his firm lap with a gasp instead.

This was what you hoped to remember, this feeling he fed you was liberating. The people in the room turned their eyes over to the both of you instantly, but you did not care. For you felt the most fire that the state of slumber could possibly offer you. Only that thought you regretted without hesitation when suddenly a defeating noise of a fire alarm filled the area.

Pulling away breathlessly, you were annoyed more than worried. And surprisingly, so was Eames.

***********************

You opened your eyes, sighing as you heard the ringing of the phone inside of your bag. As you lazily rummaged through, tapping the screen to turn off the sound, you were back in reality.

What a pity. You thought.

Sitting up, you smoothed your hair, while a strange feeling grew within. Experiencing possibly the most vivid dream in your life seemed to bring you questions. Besides, blushes have also awakened with you by the sudden glimpse of the mystery man from the distance, he who had now claimed the title of best kisser in your possible fantasies.

Rubbing your eyes, you hastily rose up in embarrassment. Heels clicked furiously as you made your way to the restroom.

***********************

Eames had his eyes fixed on you like a hawk as you walked into the ladies room.

"Eames..." he felt Dom's hand on his shoulder, "Did you manage to get anything?"

Unwilling to share his unexpected yet pleasurable misadventure, Eames sighed before attempting to bring in the bad news. Till it finally dawned on him. 

_"I guess I feel much more comfortable here"_

_"Of course I draw, it's my j-... never mind. Anyways like I said, I'm way more comfortable here ...than reality"_

_"I appreciate all those adjectives, but free is definitely not in the vocabulary right now"_

_"How on earth can I save myself?"_

"Eames!"

He came back to his senses by the sound of Arthur's voice. Looking up at his partners, he stood up in a flash.

"I know who Nova is"

"Well..Who is he?"

"Not _he_..." 

***********************

Placing your bag on the sink top, you stared at yourself in the mirror. White dress shirt tucked in high waisted flower print skirt, you loosened the top two buttons to let in some air. Freeing yourself off your heels, you felt calmer as you feet touched the cool tile floor.

You sighed. You wished you had more time to yourself before the door suddenly bursted open.

Only it was no woman who entered.

You froze instantly. Panting, Eames stood there. Feeling the chill on your feet, you swore you were not dreaming right now. Therefore the sight of the real life mystery man in front of you, with a peculiar expression on his face, surprised you completely. What could possibly be happening?

You felt intense heat release within when he strode over to you with assurance, "I'm sorry but this is the ladies r-" that didn't seem to bother him, as he attacked you with a passionate kiss.

Was it ludicrous enough for you to believe that his lips seemed softer and even more irresistible in reality? For your lips appeared to be a firm believer as they responded to him with no hesitation.

Weak knees turned you into jelly, you backed against the sink. You felt familiarity with his hands on your waist, and automatically complied as he lifted you up to place on the sink top. Spreading your thighs open, he allowed your legs to wrap around his hips, locking him into you while your hands rested on his shoulders. Unrestricted moans that you never knew of , exited your now-blessed lips when his kisses moved over to your neck. As much as you were ready to defile the public restroom with this handsome stranger, you couldn't help but question the sense of familiarity he has brought to you.

"N-." he said breathlessly, looking at you, "Nova?"

You raised your eyebrows in complete disbelief.

"How do you know that?" You asked seriously, as you held on to his shirt tightly. Eames sighed with relief, a warm smile appearing in his face.

"My name is Eames.."

"Y/N!" You blurted out quickly..."that's my real name..Nova is just a code name" you blushed by your desperation. He kept smiling.

"Ms. Y/N" he breathed, providing you enough temptation to melt in his arms.

"I work with Dominic Cobb..." your eyes grew wider as he spoke,

"....and I believe we're here to rescue you"


	2. Part 2

You were not the biggest believer in faith, but the moment you heard those words leave Eames’ lips, you wondered whether angels or saviors really existed among people, for it was simply unbelievable. 

The door suddenly bursted open, startling you as two women entered. Looks of disgust filled their faces as they caught glimpse of you still sitting on the sink top, while Eames had your legs wrapped around him. As if he heard your concerns, you felt Eames back away, taking you by the hand to help you get down easy. At this unexpected moment you felt an admiration for his act of chivalry. As you nodded apologetically, you watched the two women pass by, impatient to ask Eames the one thing that you’ve been extremely curious about.

“So the telegram actually worked?” You asked.

With raised eyebrows, he merely chuckled, surprised by your question. As soon as the door opened once again , with another woman entering, Eames straightened his jacket. This was not the place to linger any longer.  

“We will find you …Nova” he smiled, backing further. With a forced smile of assurance, you heard the pull and release of the wooden door with his image disappearing from your view.

Turning to face the mirror, you noticed the smudged lipstick on your swollen lips, a reminder of your passionate encounter from earlier.

“Sexy rendezvous huh? Lucky….” said The woman who just entered, whilst fixing her hair next to you, unaware of your widened eyes of disbelief.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every bite, you took it with much focus of your surroundings, as you ate your lunch alone at the Hotel restaurant. You hoped he would be there, you hoped he would stop by, but given the fact their place of conversation was at a secret location, you were sure your chances were thin. And surely, the hours went by by reading or sketching by the pool till it was time for dinner. You ate very little, for impatience remained strong in you. For after all this time, your life was not monotonous anymore.

Swiping the door open with your card, you finally entered your hotel room. You paced around to familiarize oneself, running your fingers along whatever you could find, lost in thought. The moment you peeped into the bathroom, the doorbell rang, echoing loudly in your ears as you rushed over to open.  

You could not help but smile by the sight of Eames, standing there in front of you.

“Did you check through the peephole?” He asked, a question that was least expected.

“Uhhh…no” you said, embarrassment creeping over you as you realized your carelessness. Eames shook his head.

“A woman of your _importance_ …” Eames began, as you allowed him in, “…should be more careful…”.

You merely clicked your tongue by that remark, “ I _highly_ doubt I’m considered important to anyone…”

“You are to _us_ …” Eames turned back to you with a serious expression. You were halfway considering to blush in response.  

“Eames is right” a voice called out from the hallway. And before you knew it, three men appeared before your door in an instant. One stepping forward to extend his hand.

“Dominic Cobb, it’s a pleasure to meet you Y/N”

Your eyes widened with wonder.

“The same …” you replied, shaking his hand, “Professor Mills has spoken so highly of you and-“ you paused, sighing, “I…I’m very sorry about Mal” you said, reminded of that horrible memory. Dom nodded in acknowledgment.

“Please…come in gentlemen” you said, ushering them in.

Introductions were made, including your surprising realization of Yusuf’s Bartender stint, which you were thoroughly impressed by. Finally it came down to the important matter at hand.

“As you all may or may not know, Paul Harper is here on business for several conferences and whatnot …” you said, as you slowly sat on the bed next to Arthur, “…the final conference is tomorrow morning, and it’s highly likely we will leave the premises soon after. I hope you know that _smuggling_ me out of here will not be as effective” you added with a laugh.

Dom smiled in response, “We are aware that your problem cannot be solved that easily” he said, “Given our strengths, I was thinking we somehow convince Harper to let you go”

“And how exactly do we do that?” You asked, intrigued by the idea.

“By birthing the concept in his head…” Eames replied out of the sudden, as he stood by the table, leaning against it.  

“Exactly..” Dom said, “If that can be done through a dream, it would appear more natural”

“During meeting breaks, Harper has a habit of taking a small nap. Maybe that’ll be our chance” you said.

“Do you have any other information that would seem useful ?” Arthur turned to you, “…something he can’t say no to?”

This discussion seemed versatile enough to awaken your logic, as your brain searched far and wide for answers. And you were successful.

“I thought of one…” you said, sounding relieved.

All eyes were on you as you revealed your idea. Everyone seemed to welcome your input with genuine interest. Dom, Arthur and Yusuf kept nodding whilst listening to you. However , Eames did not. Instead a soft smile of admiration lingered in his face, and it warmed your heart involuntarily.

“That seems solid…” Dom said, “But what about the location? We need an architect-“

“We already have one” Eames said with confidence, as he looked at you with a serious expression.

“Point made Eames” Arthur joined in, “But we need enough experience to make sure this works”

“And I can _assure_ you she has enough to get this done..” Eames said, “The bar and the building I was at in her dream, was of original design and her imagination was more than…vivid. I’m sure she can provide us with what we need”

You did not need anyone to fight your battles for you, but when someone realized of your potential even before you yourself did, you could not help but feel moved by it.

“Yes…” you began, “You guys can trust me” After all, you were fighting for your life.

Nodding, Dom took everything in. “Alright, then that’s settled. We’ll assemble at the lobby tomorrow morning” he said, walking over to you, indicating the time to wrap it all up. “Get some sleep Y/N, you deserve it” he said, shaking hands with you once more.

Parting greetings were exchanged. You waved as you watched them exit the room, including Eames who merely nodded. The moment you closed the door, you were alone again. Loneliness was never an issue for you all this time, but the meeting of a group such as this one, reminded you of the joys of great company and challenging conversations. It was oddly comforting.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A gape was left in you  by the way Eames left tonight. For some reason you would have appreciated his company much longer than that. Could it be that this man has claimed a soft spot in your heart? Did those kisses affect you much deeper than anticipated? Or was this all sheer over thinking?

A ring of the doorbell  woke you from your thoughts again. After careful examination, your face filled with disbelief as you opened the door.

“Hey” you smiled.

“Hello again …” Eames smiled back, as he stood there, again.

“Just so you know…I checked…” you continued” …the peephole I mean ” you said, pointing at the door. He looked amused. “Good…good” he said, pausing for a few seconds, “Just came to check on you…How are you feeling?” He asked. You exhaled heavily.

“Not gonna lie..I am nervous..just a bit”

“Of course…understandable”

“I mean…” you began, “When there’s finally a way to get out of all this…it’s only natural to feel that right?… I just hope it all works out” you said, with your fingers crossed.

“It will …I’m sure of it” Eames’ gaze on yours confirmed his words without hesitation. You felt convinced.

“Thank you”

He chuckled,“So, what did you make of the team?”

“Oh…”you laughed in surprise “They’re great …amazing really…you included” pointing at him, you replied. Eames leaned in closer,

“Are you saying I’m amazing?” He asked with a mild flirtatious tone.

“I mean you _did_ find me so…”you continued, joining in “no take backs” playfulness exuded as you replied. Looking into each other’s eyes, you didn’t know what else to say.

“Right then…”Eames said, with his hands on his waist, “I shall let you rest for the big day, sorry to disturb you-“

“No” your reply was prompt “no disturbance at all” you exaggerated  “…not at all” you wished he’d understood what you were really trying to say.

“Brilliant” he nodded, seemingly debating himself about this moment.

“Well…Goodnight” you said, deciding to make it easy for him, for you seemed to have failed.

A part of you hated for him to leave, but you were afraid of being too forward. You wished for that new found courage you wielded in your dream. You exhaled heavily but quietly as his back faced you to take a step away from the door. .But one step was that he took, till he suddenly snapped his fingers.

“Ah…Silly me…I actually forgot something” he said. You looked on both sides with confusion.

“Hm? Wha-?”

His lips crashing on to yours was clearly his answer. Surprised as you were at first, you more than happy with his decision. You finally had him where you wanted him to be. This time it was not work, it was no distraction. It was merely the want and need of the simple pleasures your new found chemistry could provide tonight.

Doors properly locked, lips were quite busy as Eames backed you over to the edge of bed. With his hands firmly resting on your waist, you realized how they have slithered back, undoing the zipper of your high waisted flower print skirt, allowing it to freely drop to the floor in the midst of your gasp. Lips smacked loudly when Eames slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of you, helping you step out of the skirt that pooled around your feet. You were startled, quickly grabbing on to railing when you felt his kisses rest on your calves. The sounds of his kisses, the way those soft lips touched your skin, sent waves of pleasure through you. Eyes closed, he seemed to be relishing the process.

“You certainly like to take your time, don’t you Mr.Eames?” You asked, breath quickening when he moved over to your thighs, kisses transitioning from the outer to the inner more sensitive thigh area.   
“With someone as beautiful as you are?” Eames spoke into your skin, “With pleasure” You would be lying if you did not feel like you were practically being worshipped.

For a second, you wondered whether every woman bedded by Eames ever heard those words. Maybe they did, maybe not, you just took the wise road of not debating about that for the moment.

Eames held on to your thighs with determination, his kisses never stopping as they moved upward. As he moved in further, you flinched suddenly by his nose accidentally brushing against your panties, tickling your pubic area. A whimper left your lips, motivating him to repeat, but this time on purpose, as he watched you with sharp, lustful eyes.

You did not resist at all when he pushed you into the bed, and you certainly did not protest as your body automatically raised your hips in order for him to slide  your panties down off your legs. Resting on your elbows, you waited with bated breath when Eames held on to your knees, gingerly opening them wide.

“Been having quite the stressful time these days…ihaven’t you?” He asked breathlessly to your surprise. Talking was the last option you had in mind at the moment, especially when his eyes kept afixed on your gaping, moistened slit with intrigue.

“You need to relax… _Nova_ ” he said, his breath tickling your inner thigh, clearly teasing you.

Every inch surrounding your throbbing slit felt noticed as his pillowy lips were generous with kisses, and so were your cries of pleasure. A mass of energy was created within you, causing your head to fall on the bed, shudder with vulnerability when his tongue made an appearance, each slow lick and thrust inside you earned a vocal response, and they certainly grew louder when he increased in speed. Clean white sheets crumpled with ease as your hands gripped on, fisting them tightly when Eames took his time savoring you. As you finally hit your climax, a sense of relaxation overcame you. He was right.

Sitting up slowly, you found him still kneeling before you, wearing a subtle yet proud grin on his face.

“Been working hard recently…haven’t you?” You asked in return, pulling him by the collar close to you.

“I’ve yet to thank _you_ … _Mr. Eames_ ” you whispered seductively, commencing your expression of gratitude with a kiss.  

Pushing yourself up, you pulled him along with you as he helped you stand. Completely bare below your waist, excluding your heels, you clearly felt the ends of your shirt brushing over your buttocks, exposing them. You suddenly felt confident, he made you confident. And your gratitude was far from over. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, you grabbed his welcoming hands, placing them on your buttocks. Chuckling with delight, Eames groped them tightly as you pushed him back, until finally he bumped against the door.  

“ _Clearly_ you’re enjoying this…” Eames said, his tone laced with amusement, while his hands unmoved from their previous position.

“Well…aren’t you?” You purred, surprising him by bringing your knee up, rubbing it gently against his clothed erection. Grunting to suppress his satisfaction, he exhaled softly as he watched you unbutton your shirt. You felt his hungry gaze wash over you as each button was loosened, hinting your exposed cleavage along with your black balconette bra. Patience clearly was moot here as Eames rushed to unbutton the rest of your shirt, struggling to liberate you out of it. You wished to say something clever or alluring, but he made it easy when he distracted you with another kiss. Hands on your back, you felt the centimeter distance between you two close off completely when he pulled you closer, your lingerie clad chest brushing against his shirt clad one. Tongue sliding into finding yours, his kiss suddenly felt deeper with more intent, as if he has a serious conversation in mind with your lips. Quite the multi tasker he was, for you felt your body loosen as he skillfully unhooked your bra. Butterflies were frantic in your stomach when those kisses transferred over to your jawline, slowly moving down your neck. He certainly knew how to keep you on your toes, for the teasing smothered you greatly as the kisses landed on your collarbone, whilst the piece of lingerie vanished out of your body.

You felt lifted with his hands on your upper waist, causing you to hold on to his neatly combed hair, making a mess out of it as his lips moved down to relish on your now exposed chest. The grip on his hair tightened, you even felt your stomach clench as he held on to each breast, enclosing his irresistible lips on each nipple, suckling on them with such passion, your moans even confirmed you’ve never felt them to be this erect before. Fully naked, with only your high heels on, Eames watched you in awe as your fingers worked its way to unbutton his shirt.

“Bloody hell..I feel like I’m dreaming..” his tone sounded genuine, which motivated you even more as you removed his shirt slowly.

“Well …You’re definitely not.. Mr. Eames…” you replied softly, reminding him so by placing his palms on your buttocks, a place he clearly felt at home to. You were startled when that led him to lift you up in a flash, only to guide you to the bed. Clearly foreplay was over.

Sitting on the bed, feeling the crisp sheets brushing on your naked form, your hands moved to your shoes.

“Leave the heels on…” Eames breathed, and you certainly didn’t mind. The most mundane sounds of his trousers unbuckling to the sounds of a plastic condom packet being torn were unexpectedly heavenly to you. There you were, freed from all clothing, freed from all concerns for tonight. You really missed this.

All these thoughts interrupted suddenly by his blue green eyes hovering over you, mesmerizing you completely as you felt his tip graze over your dripping slit, entering you with ease, for your body welcomed it.

“Y/N” he breathed with longing, for he was no longer teasing you.

“Say it again…” you said, as you moved along with him.

“Y/N” he said with devotion as he began to move faster.

An important mission awaited tomorrow. But tonight, you’ll both forget about it, and get lost in each other instead. cause you simply could.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next day morning, the Intermission was as expected. You watched Harper exit the conference hall, walking briskly across the lobby. While he walked, he extended his hand out to his bodyguard, who handed him a  bottle of water. Once you spotted him gulp down the bottle whilst entering his private waiting room, you knew it was time.

“Eames …let me do this, let me talk to him” you said, sitting next to him on the armchair, as Yusuf prepared the necessary dose. After much contemplation, Eames gaze on yours was full of faith.

“But then how can he help you?” Dom asked, standing there. Taking out a photo from your trouser pocket, you showed it to Eames.

“By becoming this..” you said. Observing it for a few seconds, he sighed. “Well I hope you’re right on this” he said. Before you could answer, the drowsiness overcame you in an instant, along with a complete blackout.  

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The peaceful sounds of the countryside called for you, opening your eyes to a beautiful but grand bungalow surrounded by a colorful garden.

And by the entrance, you saw him.

Paul Harper sat on his favorite reclining chair, reading a newspaper as you slowly approached him. Did not take a few seconds before he was startled by your sudden appearance.

Sighing heavily, he flashed  you a look of pure disgust.

“It’s you…” he said, “ How did you find me?” By that he actually meant this place.

“Well..” you began, “ You’ve kept me so close all this time, you didn’t expect me to find out all about your secret home? I am an architect after all”

To your surprise, he did not appear to look so shocked. You did not let it bother you.

“Paul…You above all others know I’m never gonna say yes to your little project” you said, folding your hands, ”So why don’t we solve this rationally? Just let me go…”

The middle aged man merely scoffed. Laying his newspaper down, he pointed at you, “Do you know why I chose to keep you? Huh? …Cause you’re _weak._.” he said with confidence, “You’re weak…and I know you’ll never be strong enough to defy me. Eventually you’ll say yes for sure”

Your first clenched as you attempted to suppress your anger with all your might. For you were not a fool to risk it all for these petty emotions.

Your lack of response caused Harper to laugh in victory, picking up the newspaper once again.

“Well…in that case…I bet the world would _love_ to know all about you and Catherine” you said casually. Harper froze.

“Yeah …that’s right” you took a step closer, “And i know…you’ll probably say it’s my word against yours, and having a mistress isn’t such a major issue for a millionaire such as yourself” you continued, “But thanks to your _entrapment…_ I was lucky enough to get to know both your wife Diane _and_ your mistress. And what a shock to know that …Catherine is _actually_ the wife of the CEO of your Rival Company…Imagine the damage that could be done to your own business and both marriages…Whew! What an escalation right??” You said, with no regret, courage built up fully as you finished.

You’ve never seen Harper this pale and speechless with shock with all the information that was placed before him.

“Yeah…” you scoffed, “ So think twice before calling me weak …”

“Paul!”

You both turned to find Catherine, his beautiful mistress wave at them from the gate. Turning back to face Harper, you noticed how his expression had gotten worse.

“You know what to do Paul…” arms still folded, you made your statement.

And suddenly your knees felt weak, for you faced nothing but a complete blackout.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Y/N wake up”

Fluttering your eyes open, Dom was first face you saw.

“Hurry …Paul is about to wake up soon” he said, helping you up. You nodded, watching Eames slowly wake up as well.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As planned, you bumped into Harper by “mere accident” as he exited the waiting room. Your nonchalant expression was quite the contrast to his shocked one the moment he laid eyes on you. And coincidence would have it when Catherine would be at the hotel at that very moment, casually running over to you to greet hello in front of Harper himself. It seemed like a nightmare scenario come to life. You saw him swiftly move into the conference hall with discretion.

As Catherine left after some small talk, you could not help but remember Eames’ accurate portrayal of Harper’s mistress in the dream, and how similar it was to the real deal. The Mission was complete.

“Ma’am…we’ll be leaving in half an hour. Please have your things ready “ one of Harper’s bodyguards walked up to speak to you, “And…this time, another car will come to pick you up”

“Noted, Thank you”

As he left, you spotted Dom and team making their way to the exit, in an inconspicuous fashion to assure their own safety.

A nod and a plain smile was all you could offer them from afar, but your gratitude was filled in millions.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The sound of the ocean waves was what you’ve always enjoyed without a doubt. But you clearly enjoyed it more today, sitting on the bench. It had been a few days since Paul Harper miraculously announced how he had found a _‘more suitable architect’_ for his project, furthermore congratulating you on the fact your so-called financial debt had been dissolved “to your luck” as he phrased it.

And suddenly, you were free as a bird to walk out of that door, as if nothing happened.

“You sure you’re not chilly?”

You chuckled by the soothing voice of Eames, as you found him standing next to the bench.

“I think I can manage thanks” you replied, ushering him to sit next to you. You turned back forward, resuming to watch the people go on about their day at the beach that late afternoon.

“I got an offer from Dom…by the way” you said, “…to be a part of the team…he was quite impressed”

From the corner of your eye, you waited for Eames to react.

“So…am I to understand… that we’re teammates now?” He asked casually. You smiled, “It appears we are…” you replied, heart filled with hope for new adventures to come. You felt him nod cooly, “Right then …” getting up, he turned to leave. You nodded, understanding of the his possibly busy schedule.

Though it was short, it warmed your heart by the mere sight of the man.  

“Oh!” You watched him turn back, “Almost forgot” he said. You stood up in response.

“Forgot wha-?”

Eames’ kiss interrupted you once more. You should have known, but you didn’t care. Pulling you closer by the waist, he fed you the sweetness he could provide, and that you enjoyed.

“I believe we’re going to have _plenty_ of fun…being _teammates_ ” he breathed, hands moving further south, gripping tightly. You bit your lip with a smile, savoring this splendid feeling of freedom you were offered, and which you earned.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to write another part for this. What do you guys think? Are you interested in a part 2?


End file.
